Puddle Jumpers
by Morning Glory Conlon
Summary: Oneshot, remeber what is was like to be a child in the rain? Sam Buttons McCain reminds two older newsies just how to have a little fun on a rainy day.


**Puddle Jumpers**

By Morning Glory

"It's raining, it's pouring, the old man is snoring…" Sam jumped around foot from foot as the rain poured down on Manhattan. The six year old did not seem to notice, "He bumped his head!" he smacked the side of his head, "Went to bed and couldn't get up in the morning." When Sam finished his song, standing on one foot, he frowned pondering why the man could not get up in the morning. Continuing his game of jumping in puddles Sam thought of another song.

Skittery pulled his coat tighter around himself as he walked through the rain quickly. It rolled off the top of his hat dripping down onto his folded arms. It was a miserable day for suited for a miserable person like himself. If there was one time Skittery hated selling newspapers more than any other time it was when it was raining, well snowing was worse. No one wanted to be outside in the rain, and if they were outside they were in such a rush they did not even notice the newsies hawking the headlines on the side of the streets. Skittery was lost in his own despondent thoughts as he walked up to the lodging house. He did not even notice the small kid splashing around in the puddles out front.

"Skittery!" The mousy little boy with the blonde curly mop of hair called out happily as he saw the older boy approaching.

Skittery rolled his eyes at the little tyke's happy greeting, "Heya Buttons. What 're ya doin'out here?"

"Singin'." Sam proudly beamed. Sam was also known by a lot of the newsies as Buttons. He would collect and trade buttons with the other newsies. Sometimes he could even help out the older kids when they were missing buttons from their shirts, and this made him feel special, "Wanna hear?"

Skittery shrugged his shoulders not really wanting to hear the song, but he was sure that the kid would whine if he did not amuse him, "Sure."

"There was a crooked man, who walked a crooked mile. He found a crooked sixpence, against a crooked stile." Once again Sam had taken to bouncing around in a circle as Skittery stayed in one spot, "He bought a crooked cat, which caught a crooked mouse, and they all lived together in a crooked little house!!"

Skittery gave a small amused laugh, but it was mostly of annoyance, "Nice kid."

Sam was not really paying attention to Skittery's sarcasm. In fact the Sam really did not know what sarcasm was, taking it as appreciation. He eyed another deep and wide puddle next to Skittery. Being a little kid he could not resist. Without thinking of the repercussions Sam jumped with both feet into the puddle splashing water everywhere.

"Damn it!" Skittery hollered jumping back.

Sam's lower lip quivered as Skittery yelled. He had not meant to get Skittery angry at him, "I'm sorry." The little boy's forehead wrinkled and his eyes began to water.

"Ah geeze." Skittery did not deal with crying girls and he specially did not deal with crying kids, "Don' cry kid." Sighing Skittery put a hand lightly on Sam's shoulder trying to comfort him, "It's okay…I was already wet." He muttered still not happy about the situation. All Skittery wanted to do was go inside where it was dry and warm, but no he had to try to get Sam to come inside now. Scanning the streets for another person he could pawn the child off on Skittery spotted, Rogue.

"Look Buttons, it's Rogue." Skittery tried to divert Sam's attention from his tears to another person.

As sudden as the tears had started they subsided, "Rogue!" Sam sniffled walking up to the girl and wrapped his arms around her.

Rogue looked at Skittery seeing the frazzled look on the poor guy's face, "What happened?" She inquired in a kind hearted tone. It was obvious that the two boys were upset.

"Skittery yelled at me!" Sam used a little whiney kid tone. It was the tone that he used that tone when he wanted to get his way.

"What?!" Skittery was befuddled that Sam would sell him out like that. Little rat, Skittery thought to himself, "He's jumpin' around in puddles splashing watah everywhere!"

Rogue placed a hand on Sam's back lightly rubbing it a bit, "Skittery how old are you?" She questioned, but did not wait for an answer, "Buttons' seven, he's a little kid. You should be ashamed of yourself for yelling at him like that!" Rogue reprimanded Skittery.

Sam looked up at Skittery with a smug little grin on his face. Then he turned towards Rogue looking up at her, "I was just havin' fun."

Rogue smiled over at Skittery, "See Skittery, he was just having fun." Sam was done being upset over the whole thing. He had once again commenced jumping and splashing in near by puddles, "When's the last time you've had fun Skittery?" Rogue stepped closer to him with a devilish smirk on her face.

"The other day." Skittery scowled looking at Rogue. What was she trying to get at? Then all of the sudden he felt Rogue take his hand pulling him towards one of the puddles that Sam was jumping it.

Rogue jumped in the puddle splashing Skittery, "C'mon on Mr. Grumpy Pants have a little fun." She splashed a bit of water up at him.

Skittery continued to frown, "You two are crazy." He stated simply. Skittery thought that jumping in puddles was childish and immature.

"Your loss." Rogue let go of Skittery's hand.

Skittery was a little disappointed when she let go of his hand. Following her slightly he jumped slightly in the puddle feeling a little ridiculous, "There." He rolled his eyes again.

"No! That's not how you do it!" Sam took a running start and leaped into the puddle, "Like that!" He grabbed Skittery's hand jumping up and down; well it was not Rogue's.

"Oh like this?" Skittery jumped a little more splashing Sam and Rogue.

"Yeah like that!" Sam was pleased with Skittery and now picked a new tune, "Rain rain go away, Come again another day. Little Sammy wants to play; Rain, rain, go to Spain, Never show your face again!"

It was good to act like a child once and awhile. Sam reminded the two older newsies on that rainy day just exactly how to be one.


End file.
